Maux de guerre
by Happy Hours
Summary: La guerre serait-elle l'art de faire couler du sang ou l'art de faire couler de l'encre ? fic présentée par HLO et SHINOYA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ****: les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre ****: **Heu… Mail story ?

**Note 1**** : **Voici notre première fic à _**Shinoya**_ et à _**Hlo**_. Nous vous souhaitons donc la bienvenue et que le modeste écrit ci-dessous vous plaira.

**Note 2**** :** Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle le nombre de chapitres mais est-ce véritablement un problème ?

-

-------

**Maux de guerre**

-------

-

_De : Heero Yuy (heero. yuy -arobase- preventers .org)_

_Envoyé : mardi 30 janvier AC 201, 20:30:43_

_À : (inconnu)_

-

Je ne sais pourquoi c'est à toi que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai ouvert ce nouveau document et levé mes doigts au-dessus du clavier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton visage m'est soudain apparu et mes mains ont hésité.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je finis par l'écrire, ce mail, alors que je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant, qu'il n'a en aucun cas été prévu.

Peut-être est-ce là le problème : je n'ai fait que cogiter tout au long de ma vie. Apprendre la manipulation des armes à m'en bourrer la crâne. Apprivoiser la douleur à force de la ressentir. Justifier mes actes alors que je tuais des innocents. Gérer une équipe pour le maintien de la paix. Assumer les arrières d'une politicienne de tête et de cœur.

Et surtout, surtout, ne jamais _penser_.

A moi ni aux autres, à ceux qui m'entourent, qui me servent, que j'ai utilisés.

Toi.

Toi dont le visage, l'expression rieuse me hante et fait courir mes doigts plus rapidement sur le clavier, mes muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Toi dont je ne connais rien finalement si ce n'est les compétences d'assassin et qui pourtant m'entraîne dans cette aberration qu'est ce mail.

Ça m'a frappé, coup de poing dans le plexus solaire, me laissant chercher mon souffle alors que les lettres, noires sur mon écran, apparaissent comme mues d'une volonté propre. Des lettres qui forment des mots, finissant par créer des phrases, des idées, des absurdités.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Cela ne me ressemble pas.

Pourquoi je pense à toi alors que d'autres sont plus proches de moi ? Je me souviens de ton nom. De tes hurlements au matin. De ta goinfrerie qui me coupait l'appétit. Des cheveux dans le siphon de la douche. De ton sourire malsain quand ta lame rencontrait un cou.

Mais n'importe lequel de nous quatre connaît tes travers.

Alors, pourquoi toi alors que je t'ai haï. Que je te hais encore. Le bouffon qui avait tendance à en faire trop, à en capoter les missions. A trop parler. A trop rire. A trop vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie alors que je ne cherchais rien d'autre que t'en éloigner. Pourquoi ai-je soudain envie de t'écrire, de te parler ?

On se confie mieux à un étranger dit-on.

Et c'est ce que tu es.

Un étranger.

-

**-----------------------------------------**

"_La guerre serait-elle l'art de faire couler du sang ou l'art de faire couler de l'encre ?" _(citation, mais nous ne savons plus quel est l'auteur. Si quelqu'un peut nous éclairer, il/elle gagnera notre reconnaissance éternelle)

**Et de un…**

**Réponse ?**

_**A bientôt**_

**SHIN & HLO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : **Heu… Mail story ?

**Note 1 : **Voici notre première fic à nous, _**Shinoya**_ et à _**Hlo**_. Nous vous souhaitons donc la bienvenue et que le modeste écrit ci-dessous vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle le nombre de chapitres mais est-ce véritablement un problème ?

-

-------

**Maux de guerre**

-------

-

_De : __Duo Maxwell (Deathscythe -arobase- winnercorp .com)_

_Envoyé : mardi 30 janvier AC 201, 23:59:21_

_À : Heero Yuy (heero. yuy -arobase- preventers .org)_

-

Un étranger ?

Alors pourquoi j'ai _su_, à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur l'écran ?

Pourquoi pas même un brin de surprise ne m'a chatouillé le ventre, à la vue de ce nouveau mail, clignotant dans ma boite mail ?

Pourquoi ai-je savouré chaque instant, en voyant ton nom comme expéditeur ? Tu n'as pas signé, mais tu n'as pas jugé bon de masquer ton adresse. Pourquoi ?

-

Je l'ai attendu, ce moment où ton costume de soldat se ferait de plomb. Où la carapace se fissurerait. Cet instant où tu prendrais une brève inspiration pour me cracher ton dégoût au visage. Je l'ai attendu.

-

Ta haine. Incontrôlable. Dirigée contre moi.

Je pouvais la lire dans tes yeux. Dans ce bleu posé sur mon masque d'assassin, lorsque tu suivais les contours d'une gorge que je m'apprêtais à trancher. Pour la bonne cause.

Autant de mort inutiles dont j'ai tenu le compte. Rigoureusement.

Autant de cadavres que tu n'as pas sauvés. Autant de corps que tu m'as regardé vider sans lever le petit doigt. Tu aurais pu, pourtant. Mais tu t'es contenté de me haïr.

-

Ta haine. Incontrôlée.

A défaut d'autre chose.

Dans le reflet de ma lame.

-

Alors oui, je parlais trop, je riais trop, je déconnais. Et tu m'as méprisé.

Parce que tout en moi était « trop ».

-

Est-ce pour ça que tu ne pouvais détacher tes yeux ?

A trop observer on finit par juger.

-

Pourquoi haïr un étranger, finalement ? Par peur ?

-

Alors dis-moi, puisque tu veux te confier, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-

**-----------------------------------------**

_« Le courage nourrit les guerres, mais c'est la peur qui les fait naître. » [Alain – _Extrait de_ Propos]_

-

**Et de deux…**

**Réponse ?**

_**A bientôt**_

**SHIN & HLO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : **Heu… Mail story ?

**Note 1 : **Voici notre première fic à _**Shinoya**_ et à _**Hlo**_. Nous vous souhaitons donc la bienvenue et que le modeste écrit ci-dessous vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle le nombre de chapitres mais est-ce véritablement un problème ?

-

-------

**Maux de guerre**

-------

-

_De : __Heero Yuy (heero. yuy -arobase- preventers .org)_

_Envoyé : Jeudi 1 février AC 201, 09:42:16_

_À : __Duo Maxwell (Deathscythe -arobase- winnercorp .com)_

-

Je savais que c'était une erreur. L'envoi de mon mail. La réception du tien. J'ai juste envie de vomir.

Vomir le dégoût que j'ai de toi, de ton passé, de ton présent d'homme bien rangé, presque marié qui a réussi à l'aide des autres, de Quatre.

J'aurais dû me douter que tu noierais le poisson, que tu te trouverais des excuses pour tes actions, que je m'en prendrais plein la gueule. Et ça me touche.

Etrange ?

Oui, définitivement.

-

C'est donc ma faute si tu as tué.

Ma faute pour ne pas t'en avoir empêché.

Ma faute pour avoir observé le mouvement hypnotique de ta lame.

Ma faute pour l'avoir préférée à tes yeux.

Tu es si sûr de toi. De ton présent de patron que la guerre n'a pas éclaboussé. De ta « femme » et ton soi-disant bonheur qui t'attendent après une journée de travail. De ce que tu es devenu.

En un mot : pathétique.

Jocker tu es et tu resteras. Tu te cacheras des autres et surtout de toi-même.

-

De quoi ai-je peur ? Je pourrais te renvoyer la question. Mais tu n'y répondras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu voir si faible face à mon mail, si plein d'un questionnement qui te fait défaut, m'emplit d'une jouissance dont tu n'as pas idée.

Tu as attendu ma haine, je la déverse en toi.

Courras-tu vers Quatre pour pleurnicher dans ses bras contre le méchant Preventer qui te harcèle ? Où ceux de Hilde te suffiront-ils ? J'éructe sur ton bonheur que tu étales sans complaisance à la face du monde alors que d'autres continuent à se battre pour entretenir la paix de ton ménage.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait vivre au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Es-tu heureux loin du sang ?

Te sens-tu enfin propre lorsque tu sors de ta douche les cheveux collés à la peau ?

Ou le simple fait que je n'ai pas masqué mon adresse t'empêchera-t-il de te perdre dans le corps de cette femme ?

-

Je ne voulais pas lire ta réponse, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Elle ne m'apporte rien et ne m'en apportera pas davantage demain.

Rester un inconnu pour toi m'allait très bien.

-

**-----------------------------------------**

_**«**__On fait la guerre quand on veut, on la termine quand on peut.__**»**_**_[_****_Nicolas Machiavel _**_ -_ _Le prince _**_]_**

-

**Et de trois…**

**Réponse ?**

_**A bientôt**_

**SHIN & HLO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : **Heu… Mail story ?

**Note 1 : **Voici notre première fic à _**Shinoya**_ et à _**Hlo**_. Nous vous souhaitons donc la bienvenue et que le modeste écrit ci-dessous vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle le nombre de chapitres mais est-ce véritablement un problème ?

-

-------

**Maux de guerre**

-------

-

_De :__Duo Maxwell (deathscythe -arobase- winnercorp .com)_

_Envoyé : vendredi 2 février AC 201, 22:49:12_

_À :__ Heero Yuy ( heero. yuy -arobase- preventers .org)_

-

Après l'étranger, je suis l'erreur.

Allons bon.

Mais fais-toi plaisir ! Vomis-moi, Heero. Vomis-le, ce dégoût d'homme trop bien pour les autres. Vomis-les, ton intolérance et tes principes de façade.

J'ai passé l'âge de vomir les autres, petit soldat. Tu te trompes de guerre.

-

Tu méprises ma vie bien rangée ? Mon statut de PDG Winner, siège fort peu confortable pour Quatre, trop pris par la politique. Tu me reproches quoi, précisément ? D'œuvrer dans l'ombre avec lui, de faire dans les pots de vins et les coups d'état plutôt que dans le maintien de la paix?

Pardonne-moi d'avoir visé plus haut que les Preventers, plus haut que _toi_. Tu vois, là non plus, je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer au GI Joe. Plus l'envie, non plus.

-

Toi tu veux de l'idéal où je ne peux que pragmatisme. Sans même en avoir conscience.

Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour les corps laissés en chemin. J'ai toujours su porter mes morts seul.

Ce n'était qu'une simple observation.

Tu t'es égaré en route, préférant une fois de plus ma lame à mes yeux.

Tu as toujours choisi le tranchant plutôt que la douceur. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que même à l'époque, tu prenais les dégâts collatéraux pour toi ?

-

Hilde n'apprécierait pas tes guillemets. Etrangement cela me fait sourire, que tu mettes ma femme entre guillemets. Allez comprendre.

Me reproches-tu à nouveau de ne plus courir après des chimères ? Je suis à ce point pathétique, de me contenter d'un corps chaud le soir et d'un sourire le matin ?

Je te l'ai dit : je suis fatigué, de chasser le dragon dans un monde douteux.

Et si reposer dans du concret te semble à ce point haïssable, et bien soit, j'avoue ma faiblesse. Peu importe si tu choisis d'en rire.

-

Tu sais ce qui me fait peur, Heero ?

Cet éclat de pureté dans tes yeux. Depuis toujours.

Détrompe-toi si tu imagines là un compliment.

Ce qui m'effraie ? Ta quête d'absolu et tes principes de héros biaisés.

Ton âme de gosse qui engloutit le monde, qui juge tout, par passion plus que par intérêt.

Qui avance pour mieux reculer.

-

Je n'ai pas couru pas vers Quatre, et ce soir je préfère la lueur blafarde de mon écran aux bras de Hilde. Me perdre dans mes souvenirs plutôt que dans son corps. L'odeur du sang et de la sueur me manque. La tienne aussi. Ces odeurs qui me rappellent les shots d'adrénaline en mission, les cache-cache avec la mort. Nous étions invincibles.

-

Joker je suis et resterai, je te l'accorde.

-

Je souris bêtement, alors que tu éructes sur mon bonheur, alors que mes questions te procurent tant de jouissance. Je souris d'anticipation, aussi. Je sais que tu me répondras.

**-------**

_« Les après-guerre sont faits pour enterrer les morts et trouver quelques belles phrases » [Francis Blanche]_

-

**Et de quatre…**

**Réponse ?**

_**A bientôt**_

**SHIN & HLO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : **Heu… Mail story ?

**Note 1 : **Voici notre première fic à _**Shinoya**_ et à _**Hlo**_. Nous vous souhaitons donc la bienvenue et que le modeste écrit ci-dessous vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle le nombre de chapitres mais est-ce véritablement un problème ?

-

-------

**Maux de guerre**

-------

-

_De : __Heero Yuy (heero. yuy -arobase- preventers .org)_

_Envoyé : Lundi 5 février AC 201, 12:02:23_

_À : __Duo Maxwell (Deathscythe -arobase- winnercorp .com)_

-

Tu as trouvé ta voie et je suis dans l'égarement, soit.

Tu as réussi à porter tes morts seul, soit.

Et tes erreurs, tes coups de fer, tes balles perdues, les as-tu aussi comptés dans ton almanach si rigoureux ? Ceux-là, ceux qui n'étaient pas prévus, pas conscients, peu importants peut-être… Ont-ils aussi été comptabilisés ou considérais-tu leur mort comme une négligence dans notre combat pour la paix ?

Considérais-tu notre existence même comme un égarement de l'Histoire ?

Considérais-tu notre engagement comme l'ultime pied de nez de l'illogisme ?

Considérais-tu notre passé comme une telle méprise que tu as préféré faire table rase ?

Considères-tu ton présent à sa juste valeur ?

En tires-tu plus de fierté que de nos faits d'armes ?

-

Oui, comme tu vois, je t'ai répondu. Mais que m'apportes-tu en réalité ? Rien. Que des ennuis et de la lassitude. De me prendre la tête pour un connard égocentrique qui a tout abandonné plutôt que de se battre pour ses idéaux. Qui a préféré laisser aux autres le soin de se salir les mains en les observant de son fauteuil de fonction. Qui ose me parler du tandem que nous étions censé composer pour s'émoustiller de l'adrénaline qu'il lui apportait. Qui parle, parle, parle… avec un discours creux, trop lâche pour l'appliquer.

Ce n'est plus la haine et le plaisir solitaire que m'apportent tes interrogations qui entraînent mes doigts dans ce ballet rythmé par le cliquetis des touches. Ils ne quittent plus mon clavier et ne le quitteront plus avant d'avoir achevé leur tâche, bien conscients de l'utopisme de cette démarche.

Ce n'est plus la démence d'une envie irrépressible de t'en foutre une dans la gueule qui les emporte dans la danse.

Non.

C'est l'erreur. La répulsion. De toi, des autres. De moi aussi par mon implication dans cet échange.

Comment peux-tu te trahir ainsi ? Comment réussis-tu à dormir la nuit ? Est-ce l'épuisement que t'apporte la baise qui garde tes yeux fermés ? Toi, avec ce passé, toi, avec ce présent… Cherchez l'erreur.

Quatre t'a-t-il convaincu d'accepter ce poste comme aide primordiale à l'achèvement de ses projets, ou est-ce les longues jambes de ta « femme » (oui, les guillemets sont d'actualité puisque aucune sentence ne me permet d'assimiler votre relation) qui t'ont résolu à éructer tes idéaux ? Les girafes aussi ont des membres tout en démesure et pourtant je n'ai jamais désiré m'en taper une. Enfin, à chacun ses goûts.

-

Je ne crois pas en ton engagement.

Tu dis être fatigué et vouloir te reposer sur une stabilité. Mais où se trouve-t-elle ? Quelle incohérence. Penses-tu vraiment que ton passé ne te rattrapera pas ? Qu'il te laissera te délasser tranquillement, rêvant de ton futur de bon père de famille ?

Dans quel monde vis-tu…

Finalement, il n'est pas étonnant que tu aies repris la fonction de Quatre. Sa fausse idéologie d'une société d'échanges gouvernée par des patrons conscients et consciencieux face aux prolétaires correspond à merveille à l'hypocrite que tu es devenu.

Je préfère juger par passion que plutôt que par intérêt, oui. Surtout lorsque les intérêts sont quantifiables.

-

Je ne crois pas en ton engagement.

Ta réputation de j'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul-et-j'aime-ça n'est pas du tout usurpée, pauvre gigolo. Crois-tu vraiment que tes regards énamourés envers la gente masculine étaient imperceptibles ? Tu te tapais tout ce qui passait à ta portée tant que le cul était rebondi et le service trois pièces bien en place.

Et tu oses affirmer ta satisfaction avec cette _femme _? Est-ce son côté garçon manqué qui t'a attiré au départ ? Il est loin pourtant le temps où Hilde portait la salopette, passant sans équivoque aux tenues des soirées mondaines où l'obligeance tend vers le bonnet C plutôt que vers la platitude. A moins qu'elle n'ait conservé le pantalon dans votre appartement de fonction ? Que, tombé le wonderbra, son torse équivaille à mes pectoraux ?

Dans quel monde vis-tu…

Celui du canular ? Oublie. Les plus grands bouffons tiennent à peine dans un placard.

Lui as-tu raconté les soirs où tu criais de plaisir à t'en détruire les cordes vocales, ou as-tu encore laissé parler ta lâcheté ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, je lui expliquerai bien volontiers que ma capacité à être opérationnel en toutes circonstances tient plus à mon manque de sommeil qu'à un réel entraînement.

Je préfère jouer au GI Joe, armé de préférence. La poudre ne ment pas, elle extériorise le ressentiment pour accorder à la conscience les bienfaits d'un devoir accompli.

-

Je te fais peur et je te manque…

Que dire ?

Reste où tu es. Ne reviens pas. Je préfère que ma sueur ne se mêle pas à ton after-shave hors de prix.

-

**-----------------------------------------**

_**«**__La guerre, c'est la guerre des hommes ; la paix, c'est la guerre des idées..» __[Victor Hugo- Extrait des Fragments]_

-

**Et de cinq…**

**Réponse ?**

_**A bientôt**_

**SHIN & HLO**


End file.
